


Moments In Time 10

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [10]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: She has that soft smile playing on her lips whenever he brings her coffee, and more often than not, their fingers brush when he hands her the mug.
Series: Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1178864





	Moments In Time 10

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

Somehow he just knows. He’s studied her. He’s made his job noticing all the little details and he knows her. It’s how when she’s craving a coffee, he’s right there, handing her a fresh cup of the steaming drink. She knows she’s smiling like an idiot, that soft, goofy grin that only comes out for him. He has one to match hers, a smile that’s different from the fake playboy look he gives the tabloids, yet also different from the one he gives friends and co-workers. This one only comes out for her.

She knows her smile only comes out for him too. He’s told her as much, one night when they were the only ones left at the precinct. They’d shared much that night, truths and dreams, giving themselves a ray of light in that darkness that was their case.

He knows she gets touchy at night, craving the feeling of another person just being around. Little brushes here and there, nothing too lingering, just enough contact to reassure her that he’s real, and she’s not truly alone.

It’s the same reason their fingers brush whenever he hands over her coffee. It’s his way of letting her know he’s there, and it’s her way of saying thank you.

Those small gestures that speak volumes.


End file.
